


The Taste of Honey Calms Me Down

by thiccbxtch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, No Smut, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddles and kisses, eridan is anxious, ooc interactions ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccbxtch/pseuds/thiccbxtch
Summary: Eridan shows up to Sollux's hive unexpectedly. He just wants to spend time with his matesprite. Thats really it.aka: this is a comfort ship drabble i wrote at 3 am because i have brainrot ok[Edit] This isn't actually edited at all! I just fixed some grammar and stuff :)
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Taste of Honey Calms Me Down

~Sollux:  
It all started when the highblood arrived at the entrance to your hive one night. There he stood in his ridiculous ensemble right on your doorstep. At least he was kind enough to knock.  
The two of you stay there for a minute, taking in the sight of each other. It had been quite a while since you had seen each other in person. You find yourself looking at your reflection in his glasses. Two-toned eyes staring back at you.  
“Wwell are you just goin to stand there or are you goin to invvite me in?” Eridan taps his foot in annoyance.  
Just to mess with him you wait a second before replying, “You know the way iin your2elf, Ampora.”  
A slight smile forms on his lips as he makes his way into your hive.  
“Two what do II owe thii2 lovely vii2iit two, your royal hiighne22?” You say, bowing just a little.  
ED chuckles, “Wwhat noww I need a reason to to vvisit my matesprite?” He lifts your chin up with his thumb. “No need to boww Sol, you of all people should knoww that.”  
He flicks your forehead with the tip of his claw and starts towards the couch.  
“Apologiie2 2iir,” You lightly press your face to his. The kiss is quick but its enough. You breath in and just take in everything Eridan. Your fingers weave through his soft dark hair, occasionally brushing across one of his horns. He smells like the ocean, salty and cold yet inviting. You can feel your body heat draining into him but you don’t mind, the balance is nice.  
You’re the first to break away, sitting on the couch next to him. “Diid you want to do anythiing iin partiicular, ED?” He folds into your torso; his head resting on your chest like it has always meant to be there.  
“Not really. Wwe could cue up a movie or somethin, if you wwant to of course,” He fiddles with the ends of your sleeves, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks as he does so.  
You kiss his forehead and bring your arm around him, pulling the two of you closer. “2ounds great, ED.”

~ Eridan:  
You sit there, just the two of you, for what feels like sweeps. The movie becomes background noise compared to the heartbeats of the golden troll beside you. Your mind starts to wander. You hate when it does that. Whenever it wanders you just get anxious. You try to focus on your mate sprites heartbeat, a welcome distraction to the loud thoughts that swim in your mind.  
Moments later, you finally break the silence with a question:  
“You lovve me, right Sol?”  
Your voice is quiet, almost to the point of a whisper when you ask the question.  
Sollux sighs and looks down at you, fingers still entangled in your hair, “Yea ii love you, you pompou2 a22hole. Why do you a2k?” His insults slide off you easily. You can hear the sweetness drip from his voice. His tone is almost as smooth as honey and its sodden with affection.  
You curl into him a little tighter. “I mean I knoww, but it just doesn’t feel real sometimes,” You bury your face further into his chest. He probably hasn’t showered in days but you don’t care. He smells like Sollux, exactly as he should be.  
“ED look at me,” His voice lacks all sense of command yet you comply easily. “Your braiin can be mean 2ometiime2. Tru2t me ii know.” He peppers your face and neck with kisses as he talks. “But your braiin ii2 a fiilthy liiar becau2se you know that ii love you. You know deep down that ii wouldn’t trade thii2 riight here for anythiing on alterniia. And iil tell you that a2 many tiime2 a2 you need to hear iit.”  
He stops and hovers right in front of your face. You stare deep into his red and blue eyes. They’re beautiful, just like him.  
“Thank you, Sol. It means a lot to me,” You rest your forehead against his.  
The light from the TV flickers across your faces, illuminating the scene unfolding before you. Your lips meet, a perfect fit. Your arms wrap around his back and you're just enveloped in all things Sollux. His heat overwhelms you in the best way. His hands move across your body so carefully, lightly fluttering where they land and quickly moving on. He tastes like honey, which is just so him. In his arms you feel safe. The two of you fit perfectly together.  
Everything falls into place just right. And just for one small moment all the voices in your head melt away. He loves you, and everything is going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya folks uh so i wrote this and um i kinda wanted to post it so here i am ig! Im not new to ao3 ive just never posted before so pls be kind,,. I hope you all enjoy my very very self indulgent fic because I enjoyed the hell outta writing it.  
> <3 - Erid


End file.
